Sledge Hammerhead
Hammerhead is a Type-VII "Kramer" Lanky-Chassis Temproid who operates as a freelance (vigilante) Maverick hunter, also known as a "poacher", serving as one of the four highest-ranking members of the Seaside Shore Protection Agency, alongside Drawn Wedgetang, Looming Manta and Pinch Crayster. While far from being a Maverick, Hammerhead is known for his barely-kept aggression, rivaling that of fellow but totally unrelated Temproid, Croctor Sobek. However he is not particularly bright and, while not stupid in any sense, he is far from a strategic or tactical genius. However, his "direct approach" style of attack is a welcome addition to the ranks of the SSPA and they often utilize him as their official enforcer. Many Mavericks have fallen to Hammerhead despite his seemingly simplistic ways—roughly thrice as many as to any of the other SSPA members. His signature weapon, the Hammer Wave, is capable of striking the ground with such force that it sends a shockwave of earth straight forward for a significant distance. It is even more powerful when it strikes the target directly, dealing twice as much damage when the hammer itself has hit them. thumb|left|Original rough draft image for Hammerhead. When his team chose to take down the NeoHunters at the Lodge, Hammerhead could barely contain his excitement. Knowing that it was the location of their entire race's legendary chassis-father, he wanted nothing more than to test his mettle against what he hoped would be a truly worthy opponent. However, his confidence also got the better of him and he quickly convinced himself that he would absolutely win the battle. He chose to investigate the Whorl, the oil derrick formerly and recently used by Herring's poacher base of operations. This location allowed him to bring an end to many of the NeoHunters seeking him out initially, but as it turned out Tempo teleported in through a different location than the rest, which proved far less dangerous than that taken by the others. It was not long before Hammerhead and Tempo finally met; unfortunately for Hammerhead, his slower movement speed and lack of tactical prowess would turn out to be his undoing. Quotes *Tempo stands around with no sign of his enemy, as a shadow slowly moves into place over his head* *'Tempo:' "...!" *Leaps backwards just in time to avoid Sledge Hammerhead landing a blow on him* *'Hammerhead:' "GRRR! Curse that intuition of yours!" *'Tempo:' "The shadow kind of gave you away." *'Hammerhead:' "No matter! Once I'm done with you there will be nothing left but scrap metal!" *'Tempo:' "Can't we talk about this?" *'Hammerhead:' "Ha! Scared, are you?? Don't worry, this won't take long!! Die!" *'Tempo:' "Wait!!" Behind the scenes *Hammerhead is based on a great hammerhead. *He and the rest of his Poacher team, the Seaside Shore Protection Agency, are based off of a group of anthropomorphic animal antihero characters created by Somarinoa when he was in 4th Grade known as the Seaside Shore Gang. Specifically, he is based off of Hammerhead, the most drawn member of the group. Colleagues *Drawn Wedgetang *Looming Manta *Pilot Naucrates *Pinch Crayster *Submachine Gull Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Mega Man Fanon Category:Megaman Tempo Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Reploids Category:Temproids Category:Males Category:Antiheroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Illustrated Characters